wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Widow Faerlina
thumb|left|Grand Widow Faerlina General Information *Level: ?? Boss *Approximately 1,500,000 health. *Location: Second boss of the Spider wing in Naxxramas *Type: Humanoid Attacks and Abilities Grand Widow *'Poison Bolt Volley': Similar to AQ40 bosses ( Viscidus, Lord Kri ), she will cast a Poison Volley, hitting ~10 random people every 10 seconds or so. Doing around 1450 direct poison damage, and also applying a cleansable poison DoT, doing 450 damage every 2 seconds and lasting for 4 ticks. This damage is resistible, but since this is a heavy DPS race, nothing but premium NR pieces should be used. *'Rain of Fire': Similar to any Warlock's or Gehennas' attack. 40 yard range, and does around 2000 damage per tick. It is resistible, and therefore Warriors/Rogues can put on quality FR gear to get around 150 or so to help mitigate damage. Greater Fire Protection potions can also be used. *'Enrage': Has a 60 second cooldown, deals more melee damage, and increasing attack speed (~75%). This needs to be countered with a sacrifice of a Worshiper, removing the Enrage as well as silencing her Poison Bolt Volley for 30 seconds. NOTE: You must sacrifice the worshiper AFTER she enrages if you want to stop her for the full 60 seconds. If you sacrifice the Worshiper before the enrage, it will merely delay the enrage for 30 seconds. thumb|Naxxramas Worshipper thumb|Naxxramas Follower Worshipers and Followers There are 6 NPCs at the start of the fight, 4 Worshipers and 2 Followers. Worshipers *Approximately 250,000 health. They will be off-tanked for most of the fight, and eventually sacrificed to Faerlina. When mind controlled, they can be used to remove and prevent Enrage as well as silence Fearlina's nature school for 30 seconds. Using this ability actually kills the Worshiper, so this fight cannot last more than 4:45 or so because there will be no way to prevent the Enrage if all the adds are dead. Followers *Approximately 100,000 health. *Can be stunned. There are two ways of dealing with the Followers: off-tank them the entire fight or kill them first. If they are to be killed first, then they need to die quickly (around 30 seconds to bring both down). They do not hit particularly hard but will sometimes charge random people. In addition to that, they have an AOE silence, so try to have them tanked away from your caster classes. Strategies Overview *MT on Faerlina. *Off-tank the four Worshipers. *Kill or off-tank the two Followers first, then all DPS can focus on Faerlina (usually around the first enrage if you kill the Followers). *Mind Control a Worshiper at 0:50, 1:50, 2:50, 3:50, and sacrifice it as she Enrages to remove it. Devil's in the Details The Poison Volley hurts, but can be healed through and the DoT can be cleansed off fairly easily. A Greater NR pot when learning can help ease the learning curve. Melee can put quality Fire resistance gear on to lessen the damage of the Rain of Fire. Most importantly though, the MT and all melee need to pay attention to where it is being cast and run out of it as fast as possible. It is also very important to have ranged DPS and healers spread out throughout the room to avoid getting multiple hits with the Rain. Again, Greater FR pots will help the learning curve. Overall this is a very short and sweet fight. It shouldn't be lasting any more than 4 minutes, and as such, it is a DPS race to get her down before you run out of adds to silence her with. For Guilds With Problems Keeping Everyone Alive Make sure that your Paladins and Shaman Cleanse in this fight.Have all your healers at least cleanse themselves so the paladins/shaman can cleanse the DPS. Three Paladins/shaman cleansing is a solid number. Make sure your cleansers are wearing mana/5 and intellect gear instead of their +healing gear, as cleansing can drain quite a bit of your mana. For newer guilds, this fight is very healing intensive as people might not get out of the rain of fire quick enough. Assigning 4 healers with the most +healing to cover 2 groups each with rank 5 renews and Rank 6 rejuvenate can be quite effective, as that spell is usually their quickest heal in terms of cast time, and is quite efficient. That leaves 8 healers left, assuming a raid of 15 healers, two healers on the main tank, the other 6 healers on the followers/worshipers. Have your mind controlling priest heal a tank that is tanking a follower, so he can move into position for the MC once the two followers are dead. Have the other healer healing a follower tank also be a priest. Make sure that he watches over the mind control priest's health, as well as have him make sure the main tank is topped off just before the enrage. Have him become the backup MCer in case the mind control priest dies for any reason. If your whole raid lives through the first sacrifice, this fight gets easier and easier. With each Worshiper sacrifice, more and more healers are freed up and your chances of keeping the raid as well as the main tank alive go up. Faerlina at Level 70 *A raid geared in Tier4 can kill her before her second enrage. Quotes -Enter her room (before aggro) * Your old lives, your mortal desires, mean nothing. You are acolytes of the master now, and you will serve the cause without question! The greatest glory is to die in the master's service! -Aggro * Slay them in the master's name! -Faerlina gaining Enrage * You cannot hide from me! * Kneel before me, worm! * Run while you still can! -Slay raid member * You have failed! * Pathetic wretch! -Faerlina's Death * The master... will avenge me! Loot External links * Bosskillers *Anikki's illustrated tactic *http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=1603203867231336247 - Rogue PoV *http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-8262324756200624186 - Mind Control Priest PoV Faerlina, Grand Widow Faerlina, Grand Widow Faerlina, Grand Widow